<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel's Unsaid Messages by UmekiFictives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839634">An Angel's Unsaid Messages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmekiFictives/pseuds/UmekiFictives'>UmekiFictives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Memories, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurts So Good, I'm Sorry, Illnesses, M/M, Memories, Pain, Snow, Stars, Umekifictives, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmekiFictives/pseuds/UmekiFictives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's right leg had always been hurting him. But it seemed to be getting worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel's Unsaid Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I've decided not to tag any warnings besides the hashtags. There is one possibly triggering thing that spoils the end, however. If you feel the need to see this warning, click on "More Notes" to be sent down to the endnotes where you'll find this warning.</p><p>This story does not include any gore or violence.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 8:34 am, January 28th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Are you ready yet? I’m becoming impatient Tōru. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>November 24th </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry sir," the doctor spoke, allowing the room to fill with silence. It was almost as if the brunette was slowly drowning in the words he had heard previously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, I understand," he muttered out, shoving his body off the uncomfortable seat. He then pushed passed the doctor, pressing his cold hand against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa, please don't make it worse," the man sighed out, along with a small 'Clack' of his clipboard hitting the counter; after he let out his words tie in the patient's ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," his brown, copper-like hues dragged to the floor, as he escaped the white capsuled room. The cold heavy air of the room he pushed himself through gave him chills, but he held his body stiff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I need to get home. I need to forget this. I need to focus on my next game. I can't disappoint them.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'I won't disappoint them.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts that were so easy to assume. For Tōru had a way of thinking, and once you understood him. You could guess what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped his pale lips, as he brushed himself out of the waiting room, and into the halls. The cold hands he had grew warmer as he placed them gently in his pockets. The thoughts. They clouded him. They held him captive in his own mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo, Shittykawa," the harsh but familiar voice threw Oikawa back into reality. He was already outside? Since when? He blinked slowly, as he forced a bright smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Iwa-Chan~?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were taking forever, how long does a yearly check-up take? Check your temperature, Tap your knee, Stick a piece of wood down your throat-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A Popsicle stick, Iwa. And I'm sorry, there was this crazy woman, holding up the lime it was insane!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up partially, earning a pair of rolling eyes from the shorter male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, tell me in the car, Mattsun is waiting for us at my house." the darker skin boy said, "And don't you need to train soon, you got a schedule to keep Tōru," he scoffed, turning and popping himself into the blue vehicle. Oikawa knew he was right, but a part of him didn't want to go. It almost felt as if he was pushing a wall as he dragged himself to the car, opening the door. He could feel the warm air from inside, just like his friend Iwa liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're stupid," Oikawa said as he closed the door once he sat down, buckling his seat belt in. The spiky-haired boy looked over narrowing his eyes but decided not to say anything. He left the silence how it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa - {Sent at 8:39 am, January 28th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Hold on! It’s been taking me longer these days to get ready, I always look so bad. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>November 27th</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the games came closer, Oikawa allowed himself to train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Faster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Harder.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Faster.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Better.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>HARDER.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>FASTER.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BETTER.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>HARDER.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>FASTER.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>BETTER.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>H a r d e r.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>F a s t e r.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>B e t t e-</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo, Shittykawa, you really should keep your front door locked, even if you're home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ball dropped down to the ground, as the ambered eyed male, lifted his head, letting beads of sweat roll down his face. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, raising his hands to the back of his head. Of course, he kept the door unlocked. It didn't surprise him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I guess I forgot," he muttered, allowing his eyes to slowly open with heavy tired eyes. He stretched out his arms before walking over, grabbing the ball firmly in his hands. It felt as if it was staring at him, taunting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, don't forget again, how am I going to beat you if you're dead from a murderer or something?" he chuckled, but saw the other unphased and not move even a slight bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shittykawa?" the shorter male walked up to the tired-looking man, setting a hand on his shoulder, "I think you should take a break, and rest okay?" he says, looking down taking a glimpse of his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not wearing your special leg thingy," he lost the words, slightly biting at his tongue to try and remember the name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm practising alone, it didn't matter too much," he said looking over finally, to let brown eyes tie in with green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could still get hurt you dumbass!" he says, hitting the taller male across the back of the head, earning his body to fold forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-channn!" he cried out, lifting up his head, as he rubbed the back of it, looking over at him displeased, "You're gonna mess up my hair!" he let out eerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mess it up, huh?" the green-eyed male looked at the others face, seeing his hair matted with sweat and humidity. His eyes looked sore and red, his breathing even a bit shaky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do, wake up and immediately go and practice?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms, leaning his body weight to one side as he waited for the other to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically, If you’re here just to nag me then please leave, I’m not in the mood to deal with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck off, Oikawa.” His hand sprawled out, hitting the ball out of the paler boys hands, “Take a break dumbass you’re going to end up killing yourself like that if you don’t” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killing myself? From overworking? No, that definitely won’t be the cause of my death,” he chuckled, causing green orbs to hit daggers along the boy’s skin. He then swung an arm around the others shoulders. For a short moment, the copper eyes that had once shown his direction, shut quickly as he lost his balance and a light hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Receiving his arm back, he raised a brow, “Shittykawa are you good?” But only a nod was given as he lowered his head. A stiffened breath was heard, and for once nothing could be heard after. No birds were chirping, no cars were driving by, not even a bug decided to make a noise. However, the silence ended as he lifted his head, which quickly earned a cars ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>swoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ fly by, and a small gathering of tweets in the distance. It’s as if time had stopped in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 8:40 am, January 28th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Just hurry up before I drive without you. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">________________</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>November 30th</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roaring screams of fans echoed the filled gym. Cheering squeals and happy glances of excitement and enthusiasm filled all the voices that went through the player's ears. Including the one and only Tōru Oikawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running to the side of the court he hit the ball up aiming it to be hit perfectly by his wing spider, looking to the side with heavy and beady eyes. A sinister smirk was painted on his face once he saw the ball drop, making a loud '</span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span>'. The sound of it never got old to him. It never will. He landed himself along the court, looking down at the lines of the polished wood, enjoying every small line that one would barely care to notice. Small droplets of sweat fell from his chin and damp hair. He raised his face to look at the other teams' faces, seeing the faces of their pain and loss to a single point. He was understanding more and more as an adult what winning truly was. Of course, this game was not over, but he was sure it would be very soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The points kept going back and forth, with Argentina winning, then the other team. Back and forth the numbers attacked each other as they were sharks in a premade blood bath. The teams each had one win and were at match point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft breeze of hair flowed from Oikawa's mouth, "I will win today," he muttered. He took a few steps back, a small crunch being heard as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts, so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't want to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't want to lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won't lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the volleyball flying up and rattling itself down to Tōru's hand made one of the loudest sounds in the gym that very moment. Staring eyes watched as the served ball of Tōru Oikawa flew over the net. A sharp smile raised onto his face, but was quickly washed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The libero of the opposing team, hitting it back in the air, "Free Ball!" he shouted, the room cheering from excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No-" the amber eyes of the male, shot everywhere around as he saw where the ball was headed. He ran over, trying to draw attention to where to hit but before his body even made it, the ball fell to the ground, and so did he. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid on his stomach, his eyes wide, staring at the ball as it gently rolled against the ground, away from him. Like his dreams of winning that year. He needed to win but; the audience soared as the final win of his team was decided. His arm slowly pulled into his chest, then pushed himself up, his left arm continuing to help soon after as he raised his body to his knees. The aching feeling in his right leg was unbearable. But nothing like the feeling he was getting from losing at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't avoid the pain that surrounded him, mentally and physically. It was killing him, it was holding him in a cage, where he was unable to spread his wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his body up to his feet, closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath. The smell of cologne and sweat filled the air, the squeaking shoes of other uncompleted games swarmed around his body. He could hear some of the people in the stands yell to their favourite teams, but he also heard some shouting to him and his team. How they could do it next year. That they were so close. That it's not too late for them to rise, but to wait for their next opportunity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, these words would put his mind to ease, but nothing came from it this time. He didn't believe those words one bit. His face read disappointment, not to his team, not to his fans, but to himself. The pale body trembled, the red-tinted hands cooling themselves and curling into fists of rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Sigh. I thought I could get it this time. I really did.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That simple thought could be easily read from the court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For they were the thoughts of a prideful man, being slowly crushed. But even so, he turned his body and walked, with his shoulders and head high, to the line. Facing back to the team across the next and bending with his team, "Good Game," he said out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even though it came out of his mouth, he felt his throat and lungs burn, from heated anger and rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa - {Sent at 8:45 am, January 28th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: You’re so mean Iwa-Chan! I’m trying my best to look good! I look unlike myself when I don’t do anything. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>November 30th - End Game</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With matched eyes, Oikawa looked at the rest of his team, stuffing his hands into his thin jacket pockets. The coolness of the fabric ran in between his fingers as fumbled with it ever so slightly. The nerves he felt were intense, but other feelings that locked around his heart and mind felt so much more exhausting and painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One last game," he said turning to the poster hung up in the locker room. The ac clicked on, making a soft grumbling noise, cold air spewing out like a winter day. He could hear the slight subtle movements of his teammates, as they tried to stay still but found themselves uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I said, our last game right," he asked with a small smile, directing his head to the others with a weary smile. Seeing his team frozen in place, almost made him believe this was a bad dream, but, soon enough one teammate nodded, then another, then everybody in the room lowered their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was fun, I really believed we would win you know?" he says, lifting up his shoulders to give a light-hearted shrug. The words he let leave his mouth caused a bit of soreness along everyone's minds. The tension grew, it only made it that much more difficult for Oikawa to not let tears peer out of the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys will get there, I promise you will, whether it's next year or later on in life, you'll get there," he whispered, "I'll see you around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing his cold hand from out of his pocket, to his bag, he yanked it onto his shoulder, looking back To his team- no his newfound family. He gave a small smile as they lifted their heads seeing his frame tilt to its side and give a small wave. But before he could even take two steps to the door, the team stood and nodded forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for being a part of this team, you helped raise us up," their words were fluent and somehow in sync. The clock on the wall silenced its ticks, and this time no one moved from discomfort. No one moved at all. He raised his other hand to the band of his bag, gripping it. Looking out to the sea of his former team, he turned his head away, looking at the chipped and tiled floors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmn," the boy let out a sincere hum before he let his body walk out the cold locker room, into the warm gym. It was empty now, but the warmth almost made it feel like everyone was still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking out to the empty space, he imagined him and his friend, Iwa, looking around the gym as kids, getting overly excited that they were in such a big gym. Their eyes sparkling as they found the missing piece of their lives. It made Tōru laugh at the memory, looking down to the painted lines on the shiny surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We found it didn't we Iwaizumi?" he let out a small chuckle, but the words he let leave his mouth cracked. His body overwhelmed from the emotions that were sinking into his skin and bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gentle tapping of his shoes planting soft touches along the floor, until he reached his hand up, pressing it to the door, making it give a loud '</span>
  <em>
    <span>click'</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it. The breeze of the cold November air quickly rushed through his hair and thin clothing, causing him to shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never thought I'd enjoy the cold," he told himself, feeling it release burning tension on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk he took to his hotel to stay was a long one. And while his leg ached, and begged for him to stop moving, he kept going, never giving in to the pain. He could smell the sweet scents of baked goods and fruit. The smell of coffee drifted in the cold afternoon as he walked down the city's streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo! Oikawa!" a voice ran to his ears, almost wrapping his body in warmth for a short moment as he recognized the voice. He turned, a small smile peering onto his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-chan," he responded with delight, earning the shorter males arm going around his shoulders like days before. But it was more gentle as if he could break. He certainly felt like he was going to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got out of your team meeting late this time, I'm guessing the coach gave you some inspirational stuff to keep you in-game next year with the same amount of determination, right?" he smirked, with pride as he held the knowledge of knowing it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that was it," Oikawa confirmed, and while his words sounded endeared and truthful, they couldn't have been farther from the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'll treat you to some milk bread and boba, alright? Don't be so down on me, it's weird," he teased, pulling the Oikawa along down the sidewalk to the bakery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 8:46 am, January 28th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Just shut up, and finish already. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 1st</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the ambered eyed male heard the sound of his phone go off, he sat himself up slowly; allowing himself to stare in front of the mirror that was placed against the wall at the end of his bed. His hair was a complete mess, and his eyes looked tired, but most importantly he was drenched in sweating from the night before. He raised his hand, shoving his hair back, to be able to see more clearly, wiping down his face with his sleeve. Something he would have been disgusted by before but had grown used to as time had moved forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then turned his body, taking off the thin knitted blanket off his burning body. He looked back at the other side of the bed and imagined how it was once covered in many thick and warm blankets that Iwa gave him over the course of their friendship, of their livelihood. All of it was replaced by one thin blanket, with knitted holes the sizes of small half inches, and with diamond seeming patterns. It was hard to see the details through, from it being pulled at while he slept during the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked it, even with the complaints of having to store his old blankets. It was thin enough that he could allow his body to somewhat breathe, as well as it was being heavy. The weight of it was what it gave him the true reason to keep using it. It kept him down and helped him feel comforted as he lied awake at night trying to sleep. He had even sprayed a sweet scent of cinnamon to ease him into the fake life of a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, as he regained consciousness, grabbing the phone in his weak hand, the small alien lock screen disappearing as he entered the password "</span>
  <em>
    <span>6101994</span>
  </em>
  <span>". A small yawn escaped his lips as he was opened to the wallpaper of him and Iwa from right before they split off to college. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such an old photo. Now we're adults. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his neck to the left and right side, hearing it pop. What normally led to a wonderful feeling led to a huge wave of pain, making him drop his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck-!" he cried out, immediately lifting his hand to the back of his neck, taking in deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breath Oikawa. Breath.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much he tried to tell himself to breathe, nothing made it feel better. It was as if his spine completely broke. But he knew better than to assume that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took in a deep breath as he tensed up his shoulders, leaning forward to grab his phone, swiping it again to read the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 8:12 am, December 1st}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: I'm coming over and we're hanging out so be ready, Shittykawa.  ::</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Read✓</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a bitch Iwa," he whined out, setting his phone down on his nightstand before laying himself back onto the bed. He closed his eyes, tears slowly peering out of his eyes from the amount of pain that was shooting along his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I caused this, I have no right to cry from the pain, physical or mental," he scowled himself. A sharp breath slid through the boy's quivering lips, as he sat himself up with a loud cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The time is ticking, get up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With words pounding his head, he brought himself to his feet. His hand searched over to his wooden nightstand, letting his eyes slowly follow to the side. He brought his fingers to his phone, gently grazing the screen. His eyes let out slow blinks, that became fluttering as he became light-headed; staring at the bright screen. He then swiped around until he clicked his music playlist, soft melodies ran through his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cover by Boyce Avenue of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. American Music, something that Oikawa had just recently got into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝅘𝅥𝅮 I think you're pretty without any makeup on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down 𝅘𝅥𝅮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male ran a hand through his hair, turning his head to his mirror, seeing his porcelain skin, it looked paler than it did just a month ago. Where did all that colour go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked slowly to his closet, pushing around all types of sweaters, hoodies, and vest around. Shirts and matted up clothing that was practically thrown on a hanger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝅘𝅥𝅮 </span>
  <span>Before you met me I was alright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now every February you'll be my valentine</span>
  <span> 𝅘𝅥𝅮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the words of the song slipped into his ears, he grabbed a puffy green sweater, with a small alien symbol on the left side of it. A chuckle escaping his lips as he held it loosely in his hands. Throwing it to his bed, he grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and boxers as well after. He needed a shower before anything though, turning to make sure his clothes didn't go anywhere but the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to clean my bed tonight again. It's as if I can't have one day without cleaning it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts ached inside his mind, but instead of being held down by them he carefully walked to his phone, grabbing it and allowing the small '</span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>' of the charger to unplug. The screen woke up as if he needed it on, but he quickly turned it down, turning the screen off. However, it didn't stop the music from playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝅘𝅥𝅮 </span>
  <span>Let's just talk all through the night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no need to rush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We can dance until we die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and I will be young forever</span>
  <span> 𝅘𝅥𝅮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then walked out of his foom, feeling the warmth from his rug leave his feet, a wave of cold trapping them as he felt the cold wooden floors. He took a moment to allow the cool sensation to not be so overwhelming before he moved down to the hallway closet, opening it and grabbing a towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The towel's soft texture slightly bothered him. It reminded him of the days where his hair was just as soft; no softer than that. Now, it was becoming dry and easily knotted up with itself. He had tried many products to bring it back, thinking it was just becoming dry from lack of moisture but, nothing worked. It stayed rough and made Tōru insecure, but he stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because Tōru Oikawa can't be insecure about his appearance, that's not like him. Not at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped the towel for a second longer, closing his eyes, drowning himself in the feeling of it. The memories of his confidence, especially with his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝅘𝅥𝅮 </span>
  <span>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way you turn me on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't ever look back</span>
  <span> 𝅘𝅥𝅮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The copper eyes regained life as his eyelids slid open once more, looking tired, and restless. He felt his body ache, his bones ache. His lips were curved in a desperate frown but did nothing to help the feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only turned his body to close the door, walking away to the shower room, pulling the handle of the showers sliding door, letting the wheels slide across the hidden metal tracks. He turned the dial outside the shower room to 15 minutes - warm, going over and hanging his towel up on the rack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>𝅘𝅥𝅮 </span>
  <span>My heart stops when you look at me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just one touch now baby I believe this is real</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So take a chance and don't ever look back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't ever look back</span>
  <span> 𝅘𝅥𝅮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall male listened to the words carefully as he turned to the door that was left open. He walked over, slipping his clothes off very slowly. Every bit of the rugged pieces of the fabric slightly made his body uncomfortable and throbbed. His breath became shaky as the clothing dropped from his arms and legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shzhzhzhzhz</span>
  </em>
  <span>' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the shower behind him began, and for the first time in years. He only wanted to enjoy that sound. His hand reached to his phone, shutting off the music that had come out and played. Not even the first song could finish, nor did he feel like he wanted it too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting his body weight back up, he closed the door slowly, walking against the tilted grey ground. After only a few steps, water reached his feet, and soon after, his body felt the warm wave of water run down his chest. Into his tangled hair and down his stiff back. His eyes soared around and looked over to the tinted window, where the orange light gently rested on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To him, it felt like everything, including himself, was in black and white. Except for that orange light. Which seemed to gently lay and reflect on the water, and painted his right side of his body with orange warmth. The sun could not be seen from the blurry tint to keep privacy, but the orange beam it had created as it settled into the morning sprung inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa - {Sent at 10:02 am, February 4th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Hey Iwa-Chan, Do you think I’ll win one day? Rise to the top. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 1st - Late Afternoon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to get ready for the next game, you know for next year?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmn, Yeah," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, you're upset at losing, but don't lose your pride, it's what makes you stronger than most of us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you though?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do, I mean, I'm Tōru Oikawa," a phrase that would be shouted, was now softer. Luckily nothing was voiced about this difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose so," a dramatic breath was inhaled from Hajime as he turned to Oikawa, "I have a surprise for you." A glance from amber eyes merged with emerald eyes, making a moment of silence held between the two bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A surprise?" he cocked his head, allowing his hair to fall to the side. The gentle lights of the town's streets flickered on once dusk was seeping against the floor of the well-seen earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orange light that had brought comfort earlier that morning for Oikawa had returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Orange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even the beautiful shine of green eyes from Iwaizumi could be seen, nor the copper eyes of Oikawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we have to head up the hillside though," his voice broke the silence of the frozen world. But the colours did not seem to change. As if the world didn't mind Hajime's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orange crept onto the shorter males face, causing the now greyed skin to have a shimmering orange aura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This way of seeing. Of black, white, and orange had never been a thing to Oikawa before- well. Even so, he didn't mind seeing it. It was as if the orange tints brought a sense of showing true beauty. And it laid across Hajime Iwaizumi that very moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that okay?" his voice broke out again, but this time it brought Oikawa back into reality, the black and white view of life faded off slowly back to normal colours. The green eyes of Iwa returned the tan smooth skin, the light blue rolled-up sleeve shirt. All of it was given colour again, no more black, greys, and whites. Of course, the softly glowing orange light was the one thing that didn't fade being in both perceptions of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah," he responded, making the other male nod. The tanner skinned boy allowed his hand to reach out and grab onto the wrist of the other. He tracked his body quickly, tugging him into a more unusual direction to the hillside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where- Where are we going? Shouldn't we go that way?" his other arm lifted, pointing up to the curved road that led up the hill. No words came from the other, just quick nod no. That was all that was needed, and while Tōru was known to argue with Iwa, he had grown to a point; like this, that he just didn't want to. He didn't need to. It didn't feel necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked up to the hill, Oikawa felt his leg pulse and pound in rotten pain. He wanted to stop, he wanted the pain to go away. Of course, no matter how much he pleaded, nothing made it better. And as he kept walking up the steep hillside. He raised his head, to see the back of his friend, and he continued to yank and pull at his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every step was miserable, but when he shifted his gaze to the side and saw the orange light paint its way onto the trees and grass. A gentle cold wind blew across them and the nature around them, allowing Oikawa's mind mentally rest even if it was just for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here," as the one word lapped itself out of Iwa's mouth and into the other's ears, the walking stopped. The pale body felt as his wrist was let go, dropping slowly to the side, lifting his head up, and staring out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are we here?" he asked, watching the other walk away, following him quietly. He watched the other reach the edge of the cliff, sitting down as he let out a hefty breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember when we were kids, we climbed up hills just like this. We tumbled around and played tag and other childish games. Soon it changed, I went and caught bugs and you played with your spaceships. You would give me such disgusted faces when I'd show you the bugs I collected. Even in school, you didn't like butterflies and other more cuter bugs. You tried catching my attention though and dressed up as a stupid butterfly, a Morpho Sulkowski Butterfly. It was tinted with blue but not so much you couldn't see the iridescent charm to its wings. You became my annoying butterfly then." he mellowed out. His eyelids shut the green of his iris' being seen, allowing the other to slowly walk over, and sit next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do," he answered shortly. He didn't feel like he wanted his heart to be strung that day, but it slowly was with every second he stayed next to Iwa. The short response caused the tan individuals to turn, looking at Oikawa who looked forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was paler than normal, and small eye bags were resting under his copper orbs. His hair wasn't curled around his face anymore, it was just resting wherever it pleased. His eyebrows seemed to furrow up at the top, allowing the ends to rest with a saddened expression. Eventually, Tōru became aware of his staring and turned to look over at the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words or motions came from the two beings. Only the soft crickets chirping and the frogs croaking could be heard. And while there were cars below them driving, it couldn't be heard at all from how high up the two were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa then looked down, slowly allowing himself to rest his head on the other's shoulders. And for a good 30 minutes. Neither of them moved. It was filled with unspoken comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, as the warmth of the sun's rays disappeared with the light, Iwa spoke, "Look." His voice rang, making the taller male sit up and lookup. Small lights hung in the ocean that they called a sky, making the boy slowly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's as if," he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fireflies are stuck in the sky," they said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both turned to each other, starting to laugh softly with one another, "You remember that?" Oikawa asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, you said it almost every night we hung out all the way up to-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Highschool," Tōru finished, "Hajime, do you ever want to go back? In time I mean. Do you ever miss it that much?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes, but, I try not to think about it that much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," the boy ended their conversation, lying down into the gentle grass. Iwa quickly followed in his actions, doing the same. The stars sparkled lightly, twinkling and sparking on and off. The cold winter's air blew across their laying bodies, and mendled with their thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully Iwa laid a hand on the other's, with no spoken words at all, only his mearing thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Under the stars, you seem to be at ease. You seem like you're okay. But are you? Are you Tōru Oikawa? I've known you for so long, but somehow. Somehow I don't know, and I'm afraid to ask. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Under every wish that someone makes tonight. I only wish you will always stay by side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For while you look at the stars, I'm looking at you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 10:03 am, February 4th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Yeah, of course, are you blind and stupid? ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 6th</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy breaths were taken as if they were desperately trying to be found. The body of one's sleep was stirring around, gripping the matted sheets. Tossing and yanking on them as if the person was in a fight with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it, Please" the male begged, throwing his arm to the side, shoving a blanket off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't do this," the words seemed broken and frail. As if someone were there, lingering over the boy's body as he slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A body curled up in the corner, taking most of the space in the room, its head slightly arched forward from it being so big. It was tearing at the sheets to be taken off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was there. It is there. It has to be. I feel it. Wake up. Wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the boy's body sat up with a heavy gasp, waking up. He looked around, and as he turned on the lights, it showed Iwa. A cold sweat ran down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I only get nightmares like this right before a huge match or-" he froze. He then swiftly grabbed his phone, swiping it up till he reached Instagram. But right before he was about to type a message, Oikawa's account had a glowing green dot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Active then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A colourful ring swirled around his icon, indicating he had posted a story as well. After letting out a breath of tension, he clicked on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A video of Oikawa played, showing him wave to the screen, then say "Can't sleep tonight, I'll be watching the horror movie you guys have been recommending to me! I'll keep you updated!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Posted only a few minutes ago, 8 to be exact. How pitiful of me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set his phone down, looking over to the corner, the corner he was certain held a creature lurking and watching him. He slowly got up, rising to his feet before going to the corner. He set a hand on the wall as he let his mind process what all just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you trying to tell me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something had to be up, things like this didn't bother Hajime for no reason. Was he just freaking himself out? Was he overthinking again? What was he feeling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's wrong with me? No. Nothing's wrong with me. Something's wrong. Something has to be wrong. But what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered his hand from his wall, turning to the small picture frame of him and Oikawa. He stared at it as if Oikawa was there with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" he asked it, waiting for a response. But to no avail. He let out a small huff as he brought his hand up to his face, allowing his index finger and thumb to meet the bridge of his nose rubbing it, letting a soft and weary laugh escape his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I doing? Everything's fine, he's fine, it's not like he's going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's fine" he calmed himself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All I need is a cup of water. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa - {Sent at 10:11 am, February 4th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Thanks Iwa. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 10th </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't angel wings pretty, Iwa-chan?" the other looked over, raising a brow. There stood a small angel figure, with soft yellow wings. They were caressing the body of the angel who had possessed them. The eyes were painted closed with a small mouth that curved down like a softened 'C'. The halo above the small body was held by a thin clear stick, giving it the slight appearance that it was floating on its own. Christmas, while not too popular in that particular city, still sold decorations and items for the seasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess so, but do you believe in angels?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really, but the wings are still pretty don't you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to be an angel? If you could I mean," the copper eyes of the other hit the green ones, it was obvious it was a difficult question. But Iwa didn't believe for it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," he finally answered, looking back at the glass that separated the inside of the store and the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" he asked, surprised shoving his hands into his jacket as the day grew colder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I want to be in the sky, while my friends and family were still on earth? It feels sad leaving them, with only a few things they can look back on, and I just have to stare and watch them in sorrow of me being a loss in their lives," he admits. This caused them both to start walking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't it be nice though? Maybe there's a way to say 'we will meet again' without speaking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I doubt," he said truthfully. The snow started to fall as those two words decided to leave his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I started calling you an angel then? Would you hate me for that, Shittykawa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better not,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Angel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 10:12 am, February 4th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Gotta go, I have to do a lot today, I’ll try and talk to you tomorrow. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 11th </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was decided that Iwa was going to stay at Oikawa's on the 11th. Originally Iwa tried to push for the day before, but Oikawa quickly shut him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For good reasons. The house was a mess, more importantly, his bed was a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was always a mess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It became normal, and even with winter around, and his air conditioner being drastically low, he still would wake up drenched from sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pleaded for that not to happen tonight. He had no way to respond to Iwa if he woke up to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would he have said? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Angel," the playful name rang out, making the other groan, "Sorry, Shittykawa, should we eat dinner now?" he asked. For a very short moment, the air was dense from the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed as if he couldn't think of an answer. He looked at the time on his phone, a shine of '9:22' showed up on his screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer however until the screen flickered off, "Oh- Uh, Yeah," he said, setting his phone down, to allow his hand to curve against the seat. He proceeded to make his other hand copy it, and pushed himself up. He directed his body to the kitchen, a small hum escaping the soft pale lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get started," he said, allowing the body to vanish off into the other room. This left Iwa seated alone in the living room of the apartment, thinking to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His thoughts seem so slow. It's as if he doesn't know what to say anymore these days. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tan body raised off of the comfy furniture, walking off to the other side of the layout, away from Oikawa. Down the hall were two bedrooms, but before that was a branched hall to the shower and toilet room. He had no guesses on what Oikawa used his other bedroom for. He didn't have a roommate that lived with him. He lived alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he live alone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued down the hall and looked over to the left, at his bedroom's door, where a collage of aliens and alien based stickers were stuck onto it. There was no doubt that this was Oikawa's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But what's the other room?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity quickly filled Hajime, as he looked back, listening carefully as he heard Oikawa hum a small tune as he cooked. Turning his attention back, he placed a hand on the doorknob, pushing it slightly open, darkness leaked out of the room, making the male let down a small gulp. He slid a hand in, surfacing it against the wall and flicked the light switch on. But to his surprise, a ceiling light didn't turn on. No, only a small lamp in the corner turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes peered to the light in confusion but soon moved to the right of his viewing, a chair sat next to what seemed to be a tv screen that sat on a higher table. He narrowed his eyes, seeing that placed on that table was what appeared to be a mask for an individual's mouth. It was attached to a bumpy tube that led into the other corner, which no light reached from the tall table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where does it lead? What is all of this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost felt like he was in a horror movie, but as soon as he was about to push the door more open, he heard Oikawa call out for him. Turning off the lamplight, ending the blue tint glow from the room. He closed the door off as if he wouldn't allow the darkness to escape, walking back to the living room and into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly bent down to his knees, as Oikawa set both bowls down onto the small Chabudai. Oikawa then went over to the other side, sitting down then slowly bending his knees into the more proper position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I know your knee is hurt, it has been since- what forever? You don't need to sit like that around me," Iwa explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked up at him then nodded no, "No, it's fine, I don't mind, It doesn't hurt that much anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar. It hurts terribly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if the food isn't great, I forgot to get new food from the markets," he says softly, lifting up his chopsticks slowly picking up the noodles, saving off the pork for the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa was quick to take a bite, especially being alone with someone he was comfortable with, "It's fine, it's really good, thanks Tōru." he expressed sincerely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa closed his eyes as he took his first bite, but when opening his eyes, he was left with black and white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this time. There was no orange light. There was only silence between the two boys. This was it. Time was ticking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Angel's time is running out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his eyes well up with tears but kept his head down, his vision blurring. This can't be it, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This won't be our last meal together. Don't worry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did it feel like it was happening now? It wasn't. It wasn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa - {Sent at 10:20 am, February 4th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Alright, talk to you later. Going to the doctors, this stupid cough is annoying me. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 12th - Early Morning </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time read '1:46' am and both males hadn't been able to sleep. They laid together in the same bed, Iwa facing Oikawa, but Oikawa faced off to the other side. They had been pretending to be asleep for one another for a few hours now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing stirred, nothing moved. No lights were on, but the thin blue curtains gently flowed as the ac pushed them carelessly, and through the fabric, the moon shone upon the inside of the room. A light tinted with blueish white, glowed inside, making the small floating particles be seen by luna herself. The light laid gently on their bodies, but the angel of the bed board caused a shadow to caress their faces softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa slowly turned to be face to face with Iwa, and while their eyes were closed; their bodies laid so close that when repositioned, their lips had grazed each other gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No forward action was made, causing it to be nothing more than misplacement of perfect bodies, that only poor Luna could enjoy allowing her to spread her light. Neither wanted to seem awake, so they laid there for a moment until Oikawa let out a small tired grunt, turning to lay on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The actions of them to fake being asleep would have been frustrating for anyone who would watch, but at last, that was how life decided to turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After struggling and moving around for what seemed like ages, they had finally fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until early morning packed away and allowed the sun to come up and rise. Bring the number of time to change ever so slowly as they slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as the clock hit 8:17 am, a loud gasp was heard, Oikawa sat up shaking, unable to breathe. He looked around feeling his hair was damp. He looked around, trying to feel for anything but only accidentally placed a hand on Iwa's side, yanking his hand back. He tried to get up, but only had fallen to the ground, trying to grip at the wood. He felt his knee crack and felt weaker than it ever had before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was a pain. This was terrifyingly painful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought himself up to rest his back against the side of the bed, he felt his bones yelling in agony, and his breath run cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Iwa woke up from his sleep when he heard the loud '</span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>' as Oikawa fell off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa?! What the hell?!" he looked down at the bed, and reflexed away from where Oikawa once laid, confused. He then looked overhearing the others gasping breaths. He slid off the bottom of the bed and went around, kneeling down in front of the other. He gripped the arms of the paler boy, seeing his eyes wide and his body shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, you need to breathe alright?" he tried to reassure him, but only got panicked nodding. He could see his body struggled, stretching a hand to his knee, from the amount of pain he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It...hurts...s-so much…" he cried out in hysterical sobs, "I wa...want it to...stop…" he pleaded, losing more air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop talking you dumbass! You're wasting oxygen," he looked around then grabbed his phone, calling 911. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, if only the truth was said. But of course, it wasn't. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 3:09 am, February 16th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Also, Idiot, why did you look so pale today? Are you okay? ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 20th </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that one shared night, Oikawa was admitted to the Hospital. He was declared to be staying there. After two nights after he was admitted, they let him go home to pack a few things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They told Iwaizumi that he had just severely broken his leg. It confused Hajime why that was enough to be 'staying in the hospital for a long time' but he didn't question the doctors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's worse than we have ever seen," they said, "It's like it's been broken for weeks, it's completely snapped." Those were the words the doctors told Hajime. And while he had many questions, he figured that they didn't want to tell him something just for it to lead up to being false.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he walked into the room, he saw Oikawa laying on the hospital bed, staring over out at the window. He froze at the door, seeing him here made him realize so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skin was whiter, paler, delicate looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes looked tired, and he held pure exhaustion even though he could sleep just fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was smaller, but his right leg was swollen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did this happen? How did I let this happen? Was there any indication? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Tōru, you're looking well today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't you dare lie to me," the boy's head quickly turned, with a small snarl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're lucky, the doctors say I can still go out as long as I come back by 6 pm. I'll be able to go to the meet up with the rest of you guys on January 28th," he says with a small and weak smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, I'm guessing this isn't that big of a deal right? You'll be able to get back up again and play more?" he asked, messing with the rims of his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Hajime, you really are dumb aren't you?" he snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. I really was. I really am. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa - {Sent at 3:18 am, February 16th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Yeah, I just ate something bad the other day, nothing special. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 24th </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christmas Eve...Who cares about the day before?" Oikawa's voice muttered through the white bare walls. No one was in the room to hear him, but he acted as if someone was there. He raised a frail hand to his chest, gripping at the thin fabric that they called a hospital robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teal and whites of the room reminded him of Highschool, but in such an uncomfortable and bothersome way that he found himself disturbed. He looked down at the small blanket that laid awkwardly on his legs, looking as if they rejected it. Which wasn't at all wrong, for every night, even with a thin blanket, robe, and sheets, he sweated like he was in a boiling oven, till he cooked himself awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is he...I thought he was coming…" copper eyes glazed over his body to the side, reaching over slowly as he grabbed his phone. He let out a big wave of air as he pulled himself back as if moving those few inches was a massive stretch. He froze for a moment, before letting his body ease back down into the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't strain myself, or I won't be able to go anywhere January…" he scowled himself, before pressing his finger to the screen of his phone. He licked his dry lips as he shakily swiped to his Instagram, scrolling for a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally caught his eyes on the boy's account, clicking it firmly, and soon enough there was Hajime's account, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>godziwa_hajime</span>
  </em>
  <span>'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a terrible username, it was, but everyone knew there was no persuading it to be changed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then looked at the photo of the newest post that hung in the top left corner. A sharp breath was taken before opening it. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hanging out with the rest of the old, former Aoba Jōsai!! Christmas Eve is going well.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tōru read over those words over and over again, his lip quivering as he gripped the phone roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Snap'</span>
  </em>
  <span> the phone's screen protector had given into the strength, allowing a long line to form across the glowing glass. Staring and seeing the new damage he caused to his phone made him drop it to the bed, lunging his chest forward as his legs surfaced themselves. His hands slammed into his lowered head as he shut his eyes. He felt the world shake and the comfort of all things escape him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why wasn't he there? Why wasn't I there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp inhale was brought to Oikawa's pale body as he lifted his head back up, tears welding up from each corner of his eyes. There was a heavy ache inside of the tall male's chest, longing for his best friend, his soul mate, to be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it just jealousy? Was it that he was mad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, something more. Something worse. Something; unsaid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 3:19 am, February 16th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Are you sure? You looked really ill. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 25th </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa watched the snowfall by his window, it reminded him of something. A dream of a certain old captain in high school. He went off and on about having this vivid dream while his setter stood there, with beaming eyes. Not from what he said, but that it wasn't true- or maybe that it was over. Of course, the dream he had mentioned times of imagining the snow when it wasn't there. Luckily, Tōru didn't have that issue, he could see the snow and knew it was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subsiding his thoughts of the crazy captain's dreams, he pushed himself off the uncomfortable hospital bed, grabbing the stand that held his IV. He walked out, leaving his slippers behind, he felt the cold floor, his nerves, and shot up his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was he going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A door at the end of the hallway sat, and next to it on the left side were two metal doors to an elevator. The processing of the male came to walking down a flight of stairs or not. It wasn't a very difficult decision but it still sat in his mind comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, as he entered inside the elevator, seeing the doors closed, he had to think to himself about the decisions he made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too weak to walk downstairs. But only weeks ago, those same legs ran across a gym. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small melody filled the moving box before it opened, releasing himself from the transportation device. When he felt himself step off, a wave of dizziness hit him, he wasn't surprised, but lifting his hand to his head groaning wasn't the best look for a wandering patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh, tired eyes looking over to see no one thankfully. He brought his body to stand up straight and slowly limped himself out of the back door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There he stood, seeing the whole back of the hospital outside the garden covered in snow. The cold air slapped against his skin, blowing the robe back against the front of his body. A shiver being what caught his body in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Tōru Oikawa couldn't be held back by some snow and cold temperatures though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked forward, feeling the snow wrap around all the way up to his upper waist. The snow was really filling in December. It was as beautiful as a white cloud, and the tingling burn of how cold it was the best feeling Oikawa had gotten in months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked farther, feeling his body grow numb, but the farther he went, the harder it was to see. So, he ripped the IV out and dropped the pole to the ground to find his way back even if it was slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needed this, he needed to feel the cold touch of life again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was far in the lake of snow, he lifted his head, finding himself in the snow that was reaching his shoulders. His body was growing pure white and slowly touches of purple were surrounding his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories of him and Iwa ran through his mind. Of them running around in the snow and throwing snowballs at each other till their fingers got cold. They'd stumble around and get on top of each other over and over again until one of them couldn't anymore. Normally, it was Oikawa who had to give in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These memories soared through his mind and the corruption of his mental and physical state made him swear he saw the two kids they once were. He reached out, tears falling off his delicate skin, until,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa?!" he heard his voice too! No. That wasn't the little voice of Hajime he knew. He turned and saw him. He saw Iwa right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-Iwa-chan…?" he whispered in the hush of the wintery cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was the last thing before he fell down cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa - {Sent at 3:46 am, February 16th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Yeah, I'm fine don't worry, Goodnight ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>December 26th </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure he'll be fine?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From the cold that you found him in? Yes, he'll be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you say it like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I answered your question, I need to check on the other patients."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two voices, that was what he woke up to. Two voices talked about him, as he gently fluttered his eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black and White.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly sat himself up, looking for any type of colour, looking over at the other male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iwa?" his voice broke out as he rubbed his eyes. The pale body shifted making him realize it wasn't just the thin hospital fabric that was sleeping with him, but a warm, fluffy Godzilla blanket had been curled up around his frame. He examined it more, narrowing his eyes, it wasn't a realist Godzilla- no it was a bunch of small chibi heads of the creature copied and pasted along the fluff. It was oddly adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa, what the hell were you thinking?!" Hajime shouted, slamming his hands on both of the handrails on the bed. He growled as his upper body was slightly on top of the other. His face was tinted red as he let out small anger huffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you. I missed us. As kids." he answered truthfully looking away, "I missed when we were inseparable," he admitted then laid his head back onto the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is- Is there something you're not telling me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence struck Oikawa by the throat, but it was only in the matter of small thoughts till he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa wasn't sure that day if he believed him. He would later regret him ignoring those persistent feelings of worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he finally responded, lifting himself from the metal bars. He then looked at Oikawa with a small hum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to do something for you," he bluntly said, making the amber eyes move to look at the emerald ones with a chuckle, "I'm serious. I will. Soon." he said confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thankfully. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa slowly sat up and smiled over at the other man, placing his hands into his lap, "You really are stupid Iwa-chan." The small body bounced a bit as he chuckled, his eyes closing as he slightly gripped the sheets with one hand, raising the other to comfortably curl and cover his mouth partially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Shittykawa, I wasn't the one found in the snow," he says with an angry huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose so," he looked over to the window, seeing the snow still falling heavily, "What time is it, Iwa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"11:34 at night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was really asleep for that long? It feels like," he paused for a short breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much time being taken away?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only a minute," he says, looking back at Iwa, "Shouldn't you be getting home? You shouldn't be here so late," he scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had to be here for you when you woke up," he walked over rubbing a hand through his hair. His dry matted hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't let the aliens get you right?" he joked, making the other slightly smile, and in those words coloured faded back to Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silly Iwa-chan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silly Indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 12:42 pm, February 17th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Hey, you think we can hang out today? Do something stupid and relax? ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>January 30th</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"January 28th was fun…" Tōru mumbled to himself as he stared at the wall boredly. He sighed rolling to his side, reaching over to grab his phone, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>4:56 pm</span>
  </em>
  <span>' the clock read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What time was left?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pale thin fingers ran through the knotted up hair, making them get caught in the webbing of hair. A small whine escaped the chapped lips, as he had to yank his hands out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself. He was sure he wasn't going to have much time left. His body ached, he barely could walk from how thin he was, his right leg was so swollen from the fracture and other complications that it was unbearable. His dreams were more frequent and spoke of death very simply to him as if he should be prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At that point. He was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Click</span>
  </em>
  <span>' the wooden door to his room opened, making his head quickly turn. He then beamed as he sat up, seeing who it was that had entered his space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-chan!" the boy's eyes creased up as he was brought over an immense amount of joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha, Hi Shittykawa," he responded, going over to one of the seats and setting down a fat tote bag. Normally an unusual and unplanned thing being brought in would make Oikawa ask thousands of questions until the other told him. But today was different; today Tōru enjoyed the feeling of a genuine surprise for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so obvious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft sound of the zipper opened, not enough for Oikawa to see what was inside, just enough for Iwa to pull out one of the items. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must get boring here," he admitted, walking over placing himself alongside the other. He opened the laptop, opened it up and clicked on files. He scrolled through plenty of random and weird junk before getting into a document labelled '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Movies</span>
  </em>
  <span>'. A few were obviously not for them as some were kids movies for when he'd visit his family. He slid by multiple movies like, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Never Ending Story</span>
  </em>
  <span>', '</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Dark Crystal</span>
  </em>
  <span>', and even one named, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cloud Atlas</span>
  </em>
  <span>'. All of those were passed by until he reached '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alien</span>
  </em>
  <span>' making him look over expecting a reaction, but nothing came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa, have you ever watched this?" he asked, surprised, making the other nod slightly against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I'm pleasantly surprised," he admitted, then clicked on the film. The colour of green and brown orbs facing the glowing screen with interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa had surprisingly already watched this, so while Tōru stared at the screen and watched the film flash it's colours, Hajime stared at the screen's reflection, smiling at the others happy and amused face. Even if it was only a 2-hour long movie, he knew it would help the day go on faster for the weak boy who permanently laid in the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once two hours passed by the clock had struck '</span>
  <em>
    <span>7:24</span>
  </em>
  <span>' making the window slowly cast less light, something Iwa was watching for slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I liked that movie Iwa, it was really nice," he complimented, leaning his head against his chest slightly, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad, I brought some other things though," he muttered, making the tiny bit of weight that Tōru put against him vanish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle escaped the tan male's lips as he slowly eased himself up going over and taking a small container of milk bread out. The instant he did that he could see how excited the tall male got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaa! Iwaaaaa-channnn-! You're being so nice to meeee!" he says, bringing the blanket up to one side of his face, smiling in joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did it make sense to me? Why I was being so nice. No, I didn't get it, I just felt the need too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the bed, Iwa opened the small container, handing it gently to Oikawa's palms. He had never noticed how small and frail the other hands were till then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so thin?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment to think allowed Oikawa to come up with a good way to speak, "My body is focused on healing my leg, it's normal, I'll be back to normal soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Okay," the other compiled to the words he was told, taking the other mini loaf, and taking a small bite. He saw the pale man close his eyes, savouring the bites slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He acted like it was his last. Why didn't I think of anything? Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys ate, of course, Iwa landed being first and so he left to put the container away, taking a small ziplock bag and opening it. He saw Oikawa had not opened his eyes, and he was sure that the other knew to wait to open them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were soul bound, even if no one said it to their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa walked over and got on the bed, lifting to his feet as he slowly pressed his hand against the ceiling. He peeled and stuck small pieces of plastic, getting off to put more on the ceiling that he couldn't reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Tōru had finished, but didn't open his eyes, "What are you doing, Iwa-chan?" he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, you'll see," he muttered with a huffed breath before jumping off the chair he used to reach. He then walked to the window smiling as the night had filled the sky, running over to the lights and switching them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Open," he said as he laid himself in bed, seeing the copper eyes flutter open, he looked around confused for a moment till…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head, seeing plastic stars across the ceiling, and not just randomly- but accurately, as he could make out the little dipper and aries and the bear and- so many. Of course, not all were there, but the effort that was put there just for it to be taken down? Amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Iwa,..." the small voice cooed, he leaned his head onto the others shoulders, staring at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The movie and milk bread was nice, but this… This is so much better," he let out softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars didn't seem so yellow though to Oikawa. It was another moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His last moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was only orange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 8:54 pm, February 17th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Tōru, why aren't you responding? ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>February 16th - Late Night </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slow messages went back and forth between Oikawa and Iwa, but once Oikawa sent his last response, he sat his phone on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his face up to the ceiling smiling as the small stars sat up there. He was glad the doctors had allowed him to keep them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a fool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched his hand up smiling as he narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The stars are so… Beautiful…" he muttered, looking over at the window, "To gaze at real stars would be a dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A dream that couldn't come true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A dream that I can't see, A dream I can only hope, he does without me, at least one more time," he chuckled causing a heavy cough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dizzy. That's what the boy felt, making him sit up and clutch his shirt. He felt the indents of his small-framed ribs and felt his head swarm as it pounded against his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt and wanting it to stop he laid down, but it didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll sleep it off, Goodnight Iwa, I hope to text you tomorrow…" he whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in the hush of the wintery night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slept the most wonderful sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That also became his last sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't feel any more pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anymore suffering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drifted himself, after a dream of holding Iwa's hand again. It was warm. It was sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But even sweet dreams can't stop defeat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa - {Sent at 11:22 am, February 18th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Seriously, I'm worried, please respond. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>February 20th - One Day after Okiawa's funeral, aka Present Day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's his story," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwa said turning to the others, his red eyes filling with sore tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Mattsun replied, looking away, covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The bastard,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he turned to the grave, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn't you tell me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He passed away, Mr Iwaizumi, he had been suffering from Bone Cancer for years, we warned him but his passion led his body to fail. It had spread too far by the time he was permanently admitted. We're sorry for your loss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words had repeated in Iwa's brain over and over again. Each time he felt his body was being crushed like the air was being ripped out of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you not tell me…?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he asked, staring down at the dirt as tears gently rolled off his heated cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't want you to look at him differently, he didn't want us feeling sorry for him. He didn't want </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> treating him like he was going to...die." his friend tried to calm him, becoming only a muffled voice to the tan male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwa turned to look at them, then away, covering his mouth, shaking gently as he used the other hand to wrap around his body and give himself comfort. The other two knew Hajime needed to be by himself, or with Oikawa alone. They turned with tired eyes, their bodies feeling heavy as they walked away to their cars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once they did, Iwa broke that very second, falling to his knees on the mounded dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you proud of what I have to say? What I have to explain?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he asked. No response besides the blowing of the wind hitting Iwa's hair gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked up on sobs, taking in sharp breaths, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you ask me if you'd ever win, when you knew you wouldn't?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" the sun was just rising as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Hajime Iwaizumi, insisted he explain in the early morning, to visit him in the early morning. For he always remembered seeing Oikawa's copper eyes look over at the colour orange. He never understood why. But it felt important enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy but shaky sigh was released from Iwa's lips, his emerald hues dragging from the grave to where the sun was rising. He stared for a moment, as he slowly felt his fingers curl in the dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know we'll see each other again, we have to right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he asked sobbing out, lifting an arm as he wiped the tears off his face, lowering it to shut his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the time, Iwa had his eyes closed, he felt Oikawa's warm embrace around his body. He felt the stupid nicknames they'd call each other bashing inside his head, taunting him as if he was still there. Still breathing. But Iwa knew he wasn't. He remembered every single thing that indicated that Oikawa wasn't okay. He blamed himself not seeing the signs. What if he did? What would he do? What could he have changed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the cold breeze of winter made his eyes slowly open, to see a white shimmery feather laying right in front of where his hands laid roughly in the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small and weak chuckle escaped his lips, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haha… s-see, I knew when you'd become an angel you'd figure it out,...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he brought his hands up and out of the freezing ground. Taking a deep breath, a wave of relief being lifted from his shoulders, he stood up, bringing the feather into his fingers, rolling it between them, to warm the tip up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew you'd be a great angel…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he said with a small smile, tilting his head up at the warm orange sky. It was peaceful, and with the chiming wind making the trees brush along, it felt just how Oikawa would want it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Iwa left a feather in hands, and hope to see the other once more, in the afterlife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too bad. That the feather. Was only a bird's, who flew by. At the right time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">________________</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa - {Sent at 12:00 pm, February 20th}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:: Hello, this phone number has now been given to a new recipient. No messages will be deleted, and the new owner will not see these messages. Any new messages you may send to this number the new owner will see, however. We are sorry if this comes to be an inconvenience, have a nice day. ::</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>________________</b>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler Trigger Warning: Major Character Death!!</p><p> @/Kit_Canvas__ on IG &amp; Tiktok</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>Notes for when you're done reading!! vvv</p><p>Hi, I hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction I wrote, It's my first time publishing something so I hope it was a decent read!<br/>You may have also noticed the two references to another fanfic on this site called "In Another Life" by Littleluxray, these two references were in December 25th &amp; January 30th, if you haven't read it please do! This story was not supposed to seem like I was inspired by their piece for the story above was based off a Headcanon I had thought of before reading their story lol.</p><p>All but the last day, February 20th was written in the past and was told by Iwa, in the chapters/days that was written in the past you could see some lines italicized, that was Iwa in Present time making comments as he told the story. This was hopefully easy to tell from when you are introduced to "Present Day" you can still see Iwa's words italicized. </p><p>Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this story and I made you cry a little!! ♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>+ Also you can Support me on @/Kit_Canvas__ on Instagram were I might post art of this! (Any fanart- if any ofc- will be posted there two!) ♡♡♡♡♡ Or if you make videos about it tag me! Id love to see! Same url as Instagram!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>